Promises
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: K/18. This was the first fic I ever wrote! It's a K/18 get together fic, I wrote it when I was 12. Please read it! D.B


Disclaimer; I don't own DBZ OK! All you lawyers just BACK OFF!

A/N; Oh wow, I can't believe I just found this. This is the first fic I ever wrote, when I was 12! It is written in typical 12 year old style, so tell me what you think ok. Oh yeah, it's a K/18 ~D.B

Promises

**__**

Crash went the thunder. It had been raining all day long. Krillen groaned and rolled over. Another flash of lightning lit up the entire room, it was raining hard and Krillen couldn't sleep. Just then Krillen heard 3 knocks on the door, he looked at his clock it said 3.28am, _' who_ _would be knocking at this hour of the morning'._ Thought Krillen to himself '_I must be hearing things'_. But sure enough a few seconds later came 3 more knocks at the door. Louder this time. Krillen groaned again and got out of bed, all he was wearing was a pair of boxers shorts. Krillen shuddered as he walked down the stairs. His house always got unusually cold at night.

Krillen opened the front door and a flash of lightning illuminated the soaking wet figure standing in the doorway.

"18" muttered Krillen "would you like to come in?" asked Krillen stepping out of the doorway. 18 just nodded her head and came in, she was soaking wet.

"What are you doing here 18?" asked Krillen sleepily.

"I need a place to stay tonight and I just assumed that you wouldn't mind" replied 18

"Sure, you can stay as long as you want 18" said Krillen "c'mon I'll take you up to the spare room". 

Krillen lead 18 up the stairs and into the spare room. 18 was shivering all over she hadn't realized how cold she really was.

"Oh wait here," said Krillen rushing out the room, a few seconds later he came back with a towel "Here you go" said Krillen chucking 18 the towel. 

"Thanks" replied 18 as she began to dry her soaking wet hair.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it," said Krillen as he began to leave the room "see you in the morning" he said but 18 didn't reply. Krillen shut the door and headed back to his own room. 

Krillen jumped onto his bed. Ever since that day at Kami's place where Krillen had confess his love for the beautiful Android 18 he had not been able to stop thinking about her, he thought he never had a chance, but now here she was sleeping in the room just across the hall from his very own bedroom. Krillen had never been happier '_maybe things will work out all right after all' _thought Krillen to himself. Krillen laid in bed for a few minutes before he dozed of into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Krillen woke to the sound of the waves gently crashing against the shore. Krillen lived on an island similar to Master Roshies. Krillen got out of bed and walked down stairs. He walked out the front door, Krillen jumped into his hammock on the veranda, Krillen loved his hammock he came out to it whenever he needed to think.

Krillen heard noises inside the house so he got up out of his hammock and went inside. 18 was rummaging around in the fridge.

"Hiya 18" said Krillen. 18 jumped in surprise and she hit her head on the top of the fridge.

"Ouch," Yelled 18 and she fell over on the floor "Look what you made me do Krillen" she continued

"Oh here let me help you" said Krillen rushing over to her but 18 stuck her arm out and knocked Krillen away.

"I don't need your help" said 18 holding her head, blood was starting to show through her blond hair.

"18 I'm going to help you weather you like it or not," said Krillen "look at you your bleeding.

"What" said 18

"You're bleeding!" replied Krillen, walking over to the medicine cabinet and taking out a whole bunch of stuff. 18 gave in to Krillens generosity and she sat down on the floor, Krillen poured some green liquid into a small cup and gave it to 18.

"Here drink this" said Krillen handing the cup to 18. 18 hesitated but then she drank the liquid.

"Yuck," said 18

"I know, I hate it to but it will stop the bleeding soon, so just hold this onto the cut until it does," replied Krillen handing 18 a tea towel "do you want anything to eat?" asked Krillen.

18 shook her head "no thanks," she said "I think the bleeding stopped" 18 continued. She took the towel away from her head, one side of her head was completely covered in blood.

"Um you might want to go wash your hair 18," said Krillen "the bathroom is the one next to the spare room" he continued.

18 got up and headed up the stairs and into the bathroom _'Why do I have to be like this'_ thought 18 to herself _'Krillen just wants to help me, why can't I accept his help'_. 18 turned on the water and stepped into the shower. All the blood ran down the plughole. 18 sighed and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

18 stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body. She wiped her hand over the mirror to unfog it and she stared at herself for a long time, though nothing was happening on the outside her mind was going at a million miles an hour. 

18 walked into her room and curled up into a ball on the bed, she just layed there for a while, then she heard Krillen.

"Um…..18….are you….um….okay?" asked Krillen. 18 wanted to tell Krillen that she wasn't fine that she needed Krillen to look after her to make sure she was okay but as much as she wanted to she just couldn't bring herself to tell him that.

"I'm fine" snapped 18 back at Krillen as much as it hurt her to do it she didn't know any other way to talk to him.

"Oh…um….that's good I was just…um…checking" said Krillen he sounded hurt.

18 heard Krillen going back down the stairs and she got up and got dressed hen went back down stairs.

Krillen looked up from the TV and he saw 18 coming down the stairs. 18 glanced at Krillen and she walked outside, Krillen got up and followed her.

"18 what are you doing?!?" asked Krillen sounding alarmed.

"What do you think I'm doing Krillen, I'm leaving" replied 18.She didn't want to but she couldn't stand hurting Krillen any more

"No don't go" Yelled Krillen running up to 18 and grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me," yelled 18 shaking her arm, Krillen let go.

"18 please don't go," pleaded Krillen "at least stay until your heads better"

"My head's fine" replied 18

"Oh really" said Krillen with an evil grin on his face, he jumped up into the air and touched the big bump that was growing on 18's head

"Ooww" screamed 18

"See your not fine, so now you have to stay here with me" said Krillen happily. 18 sat down on the sand. 

"Fine" said 18 though she didn't sound to happy about it. Krillen went back into the house but 18 stayed on the beach, she began to build sand castles and think about stuff, that's when she made her decision she was going to tell Krillen, she didn't care how stupid she felt, she didn't care what anyone else thought. She knew Krillen had feelings for her and she had feeling for him to, 18 smiled to herself. Later that night 18 was watching TV on the couch. Krillen had cooked her a really nice dinner and now her mind was made up. She was going to do it, tonight. 

"I'm gonna go to bed now 18, see ya in the morning" said Krillen

"Yeah see ya" said 18 although she sounded distant. Krillen went up to his room and shut the door, he wasn't sure, but he thought 18 was starting to soften up a bit, but then again he could be wrong. Krillen climbed into bed and fell asleep. 

About half an hour later 18 crept into Krillens room and shut the door all she was wearing was her white tee-shirt, her eyes instantly adjusted to the light '_Maybe some of Geros adjustments weren't that bad' _she thought to herself. 18 watched Krillen, she thought he looked like a little child when he slept, 18 almost felt bad waking him but she knew in her heart that she had to do it. After all, she figured after Krillen heard what she had to say he wouldn't mind being woken up. 18 walked over to Krillens bed and she hopped in next to him. Krillen stirred and rolled over.

"Damn," said 18 quietly "Krillen" whispered 18

Krillen rolled back over and opened his eyes, it took a few seconds before he realized who was lying in his bed, next to him.

"18 are you okay?" asked Krillen sounding concerned.

"I'm fine Krillen, but I want to tell you something" said 18

"Shoot" said Krillen who was now wide awake" Krillen was wondering what 18 could possibly want to tell him at 1.00 in the morning but he was about to find out.

"Um…. Krillen….. This is really hard for me but I just wanted to say that I ….er….I-I love you Krillen" said 18, staring at Krillen. Krillen looked absolutely shocked but at the same time he looked like the happiest man in the world.

"18 I..er … love you too" replied Krillen, he looked like he was about to cry but 18 had already beaten him to it.

"I know that silly" said 18, tears were rolling down her face, she smiled at Krillen and Krillen grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on top of him.

Then 18 kissed him, for Krillen it seemed all to short, he wanted to taste her lips for just a little longer and that's exactly what her did, he wanted to taste every part of her. 18 got off Krillen and took of her tee shirt, then she layed back down on top of Krillen and he undid her bra. Krillen kissed her over again and again, then it was 18's turn. She lets her hands roam freely around Krillens back and she kissed him. Then they made love, it was the most amazing thing either of them had ever experienced but the whole time 18 was so gentle with Krillen as though she thought she might break him. Afterwards 18 layed down on Krillens chest.

"I don't deserve you" said 18 to Krillen

"What do you mean babe?" asked Krillen

"Well you've never been anything but nice to me and I've only ever been mean to you, I mean I was programmed to kill you and all your friends" explained 18

"Yeah but you didn't kill me or my friends and as for the other thing well I know how you feel now and I don't care about our past, I care about our future, together," replied Krillen kissing her on the forehead "it's more like I don't deserve you" he continued.

"What?" said 18

"Well, you deserve more than I could ever offer you" said Krillen

"Krillen I only want whatever you can offer me" replied 18

"Good cause I will only offer you everything I have." Said Krillen "I love you"

"I love you too Krillen" replied 18 and they fell asleep together.

The next morning Krillen and 18 were woken by the sound of the telephone. Krillen jumped out of bed and 18 watched him leave the room.

"Hello Krillen speaking" said Krillen sleepily

"Hi Krillen, it's Bulma here, I didn't wake you did I?" asked Bulma 

"Well yeah 18 and I were sleeping" said Krillen

"You and 18" asked Bulma 

"Yeah why? " asked Krillen

"No reason," replied Bulma "anyway I have just made a new invention and I'm going to bring one around for you after lunch okay" said Bulma

"Okay sure" said Krillen and he hung up the phone and went back upstairs.

Krillen climbed back in bed next to 18.

"Morning Baby, sleep well? " asked Krillen 

18's only reply was to roll over and kiss Krillen.

"I'll take that as a yes then" said Krillen happily.

The two of them layed in bed until about 10.30am then they decided it was time for breakfast so they got up and went down stairs.

"What do you want?" asked Krillen

"Toast" replied 18

"Good choice, we haven't got much else anyway, were gonna have to go shopping some time soon" said Krillen, 18 smiled at Krillen then she bent down and kissed him. Then she boiled the kettle

"You want coffee" she asked

"Yeah, thanks" replied Krillen.

Just then the toaster popped and Krillen put some jam on the toast and 18 made the coffee then they sat down and ate their breakfast.

After breakfast they went to have a shower, together.

Krillen and 18 were sitting in the hammock when Bulma came over. Krillen had his arm around 18 waist and 18 was resting her head on Krillens head. Bulma walked up to them she was holding a box.

"What's going on here?" she asked curiously

"Nothing," replied 18 "what you got there"

"It's my new invention, come inside and I'll show you" said Bulma walking inside the house.

Bulma took out her new invention and set it up.

"What is it?" asked Krillen 

"It's a telephone with a TV screen so now we can see each other when where on the phone," said Bulma "anyway I have to go, I can't leave Vegeta alone with Trunks or who knows what might happen" continued Bulma as she left the house

"Bye Bulma" called out Krillen as Bulma jumped into her plane and flew off into the sky.

Over the next few months Krillen and 18 grew closer and closer. One morning Krillen and 18 were lying in bed, Krillen was stroking 18 hair, she had never been happier all of a sudden 18 shot up, ran into the bathroom, and threw up.

Krillen sighed and rolled out of bed and stood out side the bathroom. 18 opened the door and smiled at Krillen.

"18, this has been happening everyday for 2 weeks now, I don't care what you say I'm taking you to the doctor" said Krillen.18 opened her mouth to say something but she spun around and shut the door and threw up again. Krillen rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. He found 18 with her head on the side of the bath.

"Not again" said Krillen

18 just groaned and Krillen walked over to her and pulled her up. They went down stairs and 18 sat down on the couch while Krillen made the call. A couple of minutes later Krillen came back into the lounge room.

"Well" said 18

"The doctor said we can go down at 2.30" replied Krillen

Later that afternoon Krillen and 18 were sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's surgery, the doctor came down the hall.

"Krillen and 18 you can come through now" said the doctor. Krillen and 18 got up and followed the doctor into a room down the hall. They sat down on one side of the desk and the doctor sat down on the other side.

"So what's wrong?" asked the doctor cheerfully.

Krillen and 18 looked at each other for a few minutes then 18 spoke.

"Well I have been feeling sick in the mornings, I've been having mood swings and I have just been feeling really bad." Explained 18

"Have you been vomiting with the morning sickness?" asked 18

"Yes" said 18 and Krillen at the same time and the doctor laughed and got up.

"Okay 18 sit on the bed for me" said the doctor

18 got up and sat down on the bed and the doctor took some of 18's blood.

"There all done, it should take about 20 minutes to analyse this so you 2 just wait here and I'll come back with the results soon" said the doctor and he took the blood and left the room. 18 got off the bed and went and sat back down next to Krillen. Krillen took 18's hand in his

"It's gonna be ok 18, I promise" said Krillen 

18 just lent over and kissed him. About 20 minutes later the doctor came back in and sat down in his seat.

"I have the results" he said happily 

"And.." replied Krillen 

"Congratulations 18 your going to have a baby" announced the doctor.

"What?" said 18 sounding shocked

"Your gonna be parents in 7 months time" replied the doctor. Krillen and 18 got up and left the room. Outside it was stinking hot.

"C'mon 18 lets go home and go for a swim" said Krillen 

"Good idea" said 18 and they flew home.

Back at home Krillen and 18 were running around in the ocean splashing each other they were having great fun, then the phone rang. Krillen ran inside to get the phone.

Krillen pressed the TV button and he saw Bulma.

"Oh hiya Bulma, what's up?" asked Krillen as 18 walked up behind 18

"Krillen, 18 you're soaking wet" said Bulma laughing

"We've been swimming," said 18 "hey guess what?" she continued 

"What?" asked Bulma

"Guess" said Krillen

"Oh come on tell me" said Bulma

"You tell her 18" said Krillen

"Okay Krillen" replied 18 "Bulma I'm gonna have a baby"

"What, oh my god 18 that's so great when did you find out" said Bulma happily

"Just this afternoon" said 18 happily.

"Hey Vegeta," called out Bulma "guess what"

"What" called out Vegeta from another part of the house

"18's gonna have a baby" replied Bulma. Then in an instant Vegeta's face appeared on the screen, he was holding trunks.

"You been a busy boy huh Krillen" said Vegeta laughing

"Hey you can't talk Vegeta" replied Krillen

"Oh, oh yeah, I guess your right" said Vegeta handing Trunks over to Bulma.

"Anyway we have to go now, but we'll have to celebrate, I'll call you later ok" said Bulma

"Okay bye" said 18 and she hung up the phone.

Krillen picked up 18 and spun her round and round in circles, then they fell on the couch.

"I love you Krillen" said 18 and she kissed Krillen.

"I love you too 18," replied Krillen "hey I have an idea, lets go out somewhere really nice for dinner tonight" continued Krillen 

"Can we afford it?" asked 18 

"No," replied Krillen "but lets do it anyway"

"Well" said 18

"Oh c'mon 18 think of it as our little celebration"

"Well okay then" said 18 happily and she kissed Krillen again. 

"18 you go get ready, there's something I have to go do" said Krillen getting up of the couch.

"What?" asked 18

"It's a surprise, but I'll be back here at 5.30 to pick you up" said Krillen.

"Okay" replied 18 and she went up the stairs.

Krillen kept his word and at 5.30 he was ready to go. 18 came down the stairs, she was wearing a short silver dress and she had a shiny silver necklace on. Krillen had his favourite white suit on.

"You ready?" asked Krillen 

"Yes I'm ready" replied 18. Krillen walked over to 18 and he put a blindfold over her eyes.

"Hey what are you doing Krillen?" asked 18 curiously, as Krillen lead her out the front of the house

"I told you, I'm taking you somewhere special" replied Krillen and he picked up 18 and he flew off into the sky.

About 10 minutes later Krillen touched down on the ground and took the blindfold off 18. Krillen took 18's hand and lead her around the corner they were at a beautiful French restaurant

They walked inside and the waiter took them to a table for two and walked off. When he came back they ordered their meals and he went into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back and Krillen and 18 ate their meals.

When the table was cleared Krillen took a small box out of his pocket and walked over to 18 and kneeled down in front of her. Krillen opened the box, inside was a gold ring with a small diamond on it. Krillen knew it was nothing compared to the huge ring Vegeta had brought Bulma, but it was all he could afford. Krillen cleared his throat.

"Um 18," he began "I love you more than words can describe and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I would be honoured if you would marry me" said Krillen, he didn't seem to care that everyone in the restaurant was watching.

"Krillen, I would be absolutely love to marry you" replied 18

"Good" said Krillen, he slipped the small ring onto 18's delicate finger and stood up then he kissed 18, everyone in the restaurant clapped, Krillen and 18 felt a bit stupid so the paid the waiter and left the restaurant.

When Krillen and 18 got home it was about 12.30 so they went straight up to bed.

Krillen was lying on his back and 18's head was resting on Krillens chest.

"Thankyou Krillen" said 18 and she kissed him  
"For what baby?" asked Krillen

"For the most perfect night ever, and for this gorgeous ring" said 18 as she admired her engagement ring.

"I wanted to buy you something nicer but it was all I could afford" said Krillen, he sounded sad

"Krillen this ring is absolutely perfect, I love it" said 18

"Really" said Krillen sounding surprised

"Yes really, like I said it's perfect," replied 18 "Now lets go to sleep, Krillen" continued 18

"Okay baby, good night" said Krillen

"Night" replied 18 and she fell asleep on Krillen.

The next morning began like any other, with 18 throwing up. Krillen just waited in bed for 18 to come back. 

"I'm so sorry" said 18 crawling back into bed next to Krillen.

"What for?" asked Krillen 

"For causing all this trouble every morning" replied 18

"Don't worry it will all be over soon," said Krillen giving 18 a big hug.

Later that day 18 rang up Bulma. 18, Bulma and Chi-Chi, were all good friends now. Vegeta answered the phone.

"Oh hi 18, what do you want?" asked Vegeta

"I want to talk to your wife" replied 18

Vegeta walked out of the view of the screen, a few seconds later Bulma appeared 

"Hi 18" said Bulma

"Hi," replied 18 "can you do me a favour"

"Sure" said Bulma

"Good I need you and Chi-Chi to come around here this afternoon" said 18

"Sure, what time" asked Bulma 

"About 2" replied 18

"Can we bring the kids, I don't think Chi Chi will want to leave Gohan and Goten alone all afternoon" said Bulma 

"Okay see you after, bye" said 18 and she hung up the phone.

Later that day there was a knock at the door. 18 opened the door and Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Bulma and Trunks. 

"Hi everyone come in" said 18

For the rest of the afternoon the women were planing a wedding and Krillen was trying to keep the kids out of trouble. By the time Krillen and 18 crawled into bed they were really tired so the went straight to sleep.

Before Krillen knew it, it was the wedding day. Krillen woke up and it felt weird not having 18 next to him complaining about how fat she was getting, but Bulma said it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding so 18 had spent the night at Bulmas house. There was a knock at the front door and Krillen jumped out of bed. Krillen opened the front door and Goku and Yumcha walked in, they were his best men.

"Hey Krillen I'm starving, what's to eat?" said Goku as he tossed his tuxedo on the couch and headed for the kitchen.

Mean while at the Capsule Corp, Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 had been up for hours. 18 had just put on her wedding dress, it was white and it fluffed up at the bottom so 18's pregnant belly didn't show too much.

"18 you look amazing" said Chi-Chi as she slipped into her purple bridesmaid dress.

"You think" said 18 as she put a tiara in her hair and put her earrings in.

"Yeah," said Bulma walking into the room, she was already in her purple dress "now put this on and we'll be ready to go, the limos waiting out the front" 

"Is it here already?" asked 18 taking a silver necklace from 18.

"Yes" replied Bulma. Just then Mrs.Briefs walked in she was holding a camera.

"Come on girls I want at least 1 picture of the three of you together while 18's still single" She said. The 3 women laughed and then they stood in a group for the photo, 18 was in the middle and Chi-Chi and Bulma were on either side of her.

"There we go," said Mrs. Briefs "I'll make you all copies, now hurry down stairs or the limo driver is just gonna go without you. 18 put on her shoes and followed the others downstairs.

"What's taking her so long?" said Krillen impatiently. He was standing on a chair, at the altar and he was getting nervous, the church was beginning to fill up with people faster and faster. Just then Gohan, who was the pageboy came running up the aisle.

"Krillen their here" said Gohan and he ran back outside. Krillen started to get really nervous. 

"Calm down buddy, it's gonna be okay" said Goku

"Your right Goku, thanks" replied Krillen and he stoped being nervous, now he was just excited.

Outside Chi-Chi was admiring Gohan in his new tux and trying to straighten 18 veil at the same time. Bulma was telling Vegeta not to do anything stupid when he was giving away 18, Vegeta was just agreeing, he knew if tried any funny stuff Bulma would personally finish him off.

Bulma walked up to 18.

"You ready?" she asked 

"Yes" replied 18 happily

"O.K. Gohan will go in first then Chi-Chi then me then lastly you and Vegeta o.k." said Bulma

"Lets do it" replied 18

"Okay Gohan were ready now" called out Bulma.

The wedding music started and everyone walked down the aisle. The 18 and Vegeta appeared in the doorway and 18 started walking up the aisles. Krillen thought 18 looked absolutely perfect. The wedding went smoothly and before they knew it, Krillen and 18 were married.

At the reception everyone had lots of fun and Krillen and 18 danced their first dance to 

' I knew I loved you ' by savage garden and everyone took lots of pictures. All in all everyone had a great time, although most of the time if Krillen was stuffing his face with food, his face was tightly attached to 18's.

At around 1.00am Krillen and 18 got home. Krillen carried at up the stairs and put her down gently on the bed, she was sound asleep, Krillen took her dress off her and covered her up with the doona then Krillen jumped into bed next to his wife and he fell asleep.

The next morning Krillen found 18 with her arms wrapped tightly around Krillens waist

"Good morning" said Krillen happily

"Give me your hand for a second honey" said 18, Krillen held out his hand and 18 took it, she placed Krillens hand on her stomach, Krillen looked confused.

"Just wait" said 18 when she saw the look on Krillens face 

"For what?" asked Krillen

"Just wait" replied 18. So Krillen layed there with his hand on 18's stomach for a long time until he felt something, he gasped in surprise and 18 smiled at him

"Did you feel that?" asked 18 happily

Krillen nodded his head "I did, what was it?" asked Krillen curiously

"Its our baby moving around, it's getting ready to come out" explained 18

"Don't worry baby, only 1 more month and you'll be out here with us" said Krillen to his unborn child. 18 just smiled at her husband and kissed him, Krillen placed his hand back on 18 stomach and they just stayed in bed all morning.

Krillen thought Cell and Frieza were bad, but they were nothing compared to living with a pregnant android in the last few weeks of her pregnancy. Krillen was trying to turn the spare room into a nursery, but it was proving to be an impossible task with 18 around, even though Bulma was coming around all the time Krillen still had to cope with 18's mood swings and her weird craving, just the other night she wanted a pizza with chocolate ice cream on it, Krillen thought it was gross, but 18 said she would not be happy until she got her pizza. Krillen was just thanking god that there was only 2 weeks left of this. 

A couple of days later Krillen finally finished the nursery but 18 said she didn't like the way he had arranged all the furniture so she made him move it all around, then a couple of hours later she decided she liked Krillens way better so she made him change it all back, but Krillen didn't get angry at 18 he loved her far to much for that besides she was the one who was going to have to go through the labour not him, so he just did everything 18 asked and he never complained once.

Later that night 18 woke Krillen up it was 3.51am.

"18 what wrong, you don't want more pizza do you?" asked Krillen sleepily

"Um.. No .. Krillen I think the baby's coming" said 18. With in seconds Krillen had gotten dressed grabbed 18 suitcase, grabbed 18 and he was flying through the sky at top speed. He arrived at the hospital just as 18 had a contraction. The nurse gave 18 a wheel chair to sit in and Krillen pushed it, the nurse showed 18 into a small room and helped her into the bed.

"The doctor will be here soon" said the nurse kindly

"Thankyou" replied Krillen and the nurse left the room. Krillen held 18's hands

"Not long now and were going to be parents" said Krillen happily, kissing 18's hands

"shut up Krillen, can't you see how much pain I'm in" said 18 thought clenched teeth. 

"I'll go call Bulma" said Krillen getting up, he blew 18 a kiss and left the room. Krillen found a pay phone and dialled in the number for the Capsule Corp, Vegeta answered the phone screaming his head off.

"WHAT, WHO IS IT, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS" yelled Vegeta

"Hey um Vegeta can I talk to Bulma its kinda urgent" said Krillen as he heard yet another scream come from 18's room.

"NO YOU MAY NOT SPEAK TO BULMA, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT WHERE YOU ARE BUT HERE IT'S 4.30 IN THE MORNING" screamed Vegeta. The there was a whole series of weird noises but eventually Bulmas voice came on "Hi Krillen" said Bulma sleepily

"Hi Bulma I didn't wake you did I?" asked Krillen

"Um not I was awake with Trunks," replied Bulma although Krillen could tell by the tone in Bulmas voice that she had been sleeping and that Krillen had indeed waken her "what's up" continued Bulma

"Oh um it 18, she's gone into labour and I just thought you might like to know"

"Oh my god really, where are you?" asked Bulma excitedly

"Were at Satan City hospital' said Krillen

"We'll be right there" said Bulma and she hung up the phone.

Bulma had obviously made a lot of phone calls because about 40 minutes later Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Tien, Launch, Yumcha, and even Piccolo were all in the waiting room at the hospital. Krillen walked out of 18's room expecting to find 3 people and instead he found 11, Krillen rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things

"What are all you guys doing here" asked Krillen happily

"Bulma woke us all up and told us to get down here right now," said Yumcha "so here we are"

"Wow thanks a lot guys, I've got to go back in there now or else 18's gonna kill me but I'll come back out as soon as possible ok" said Krillen and he went into 18's room and shut the door.

18 was all red in the face and she looked really tired. 

"Hey guess whose here baby" said Krillen

"Who" replied 18 softly

"Everyone" said Krillen happily. 18 just screamed a particularly loud scream.

"Damn you Krillen, next time we get pregnant your having the kid" said 18, Krillen laughed

"Whatever you say honey, whatever you say" replied Krillen.

Over the next half hour 18's screams got louder and more frequent. Until the time when she had had enough and she just wanted this kid out of her.

Krillen just sat by her side the whole time while all the doctors and nurses delivered the baby.

"Congratulations Mrs.18 you did it" said one of the doctors, 18 just fell back onto the pillow

"Thank god for that" she said looking at Krillen, then the baby started crying Krillen and 18 looked up at the nurse who was washing the child off, then she wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and handed her to 18. 18 smiled at her daughter and kissed her on the head

"God she looks like you Krillen" said 18 happily as she handed the child to Krillen

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Krillen without looking up from his child

"Definitely good, but she doesn't have a nose" replied 18

Krillen handed the child back to 18

"What should we call her?" asked Krillen

"Maron," replied 18 "why don't you go get the others" she continued. Krillen kissed 18 and left the room

Everyone looked up when the heard footsteps, and they saw Krillen coming down the hall.

"Is it over?," asked Vegeta "can we go home now"

Bulma slapped Vegeta over the back of the head

"Ooowwcchhh, that hurt, women" said Vegeta, Bulma slapped him again

"Don't call me women, Vegeta, I have a name you know"

Bulma looked over at Krillen he was smiling.

"Well?" asked Bulma excitedly

"18 had a girl," said Krillen beaming proudly, everyone cheered "you can come and see her if you want" continued Krillen everyone got up and followed Krillen down the hall. He stopped out side the door.

"Now you have to be quiet, 18's tried" said Krillen

Everyone walked into the room and crowded around the bed, Krillen managed to push his way to the front of the room. Everyone was saying how cute she was and that she looked just like Krillen and she would bring Krillen and 18 much happiness but then Goku asked what her name was. Krillen and 18 stared at each other for a few minutes, and then 18 spoke up

"Her name is Maron" she said proudly, rocking her daughter in her arms.

Everyone thought it was a beautiful name despite the fact that it was also the name of Krillens ex.

About 4 days later Krillen brought his wife and his daughter home. Even in the hospital with all the nurses around to help 18 had hardly gotten any sleep, and now that marron was asleep both Krillen and 18 knew they should take this opportunity to some sleep to. The placed Maron in the bassinet and went into their bedroom. 

"Oh god this bed is comfy" said 18 as she hopped into her nice made bed. Krillen had cleaned the whole house while 18 was in hospital. 

"I missed you so much" said Krillen

"I missed you to" replied 18 and she cuddled up next to Krillen

"Krillen promise me that you'll never leave me, I need you more than you could ever know" said 18 with tears in her eyes

"18 I will never ever leave you, I will always be here for you and for Maron, forever, I promise, not only are you my wife and mother to my child but you are my lover, my best friend and my soul mate and I promise you with all my heart that I will never ever leave you, I promise" said Krillen wiping tears off 18's checks. And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End

A/N; I am aware of the fact that there is probably heaps of errors in this fic, but I wanted to keep it the way it was originally. OH Yeah, I should have my new fic up very soon, I just have to type up 1 or 2 more chapters then I'll start posting. ~D.B


End file.
